Heal Me
by Enternal Tweeter
Summary: 17 year old Erika Hatsuka has had a tough life, until she moves in with her cousin Kagome and her family. Then things change. Erika feels a pull towards the well and ends up in joining the inuyasha gang on the quest for the shards. Naraku knows Erika, and knows her secret. Scared for her friends life, can she protect them from the one true demon?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog **

**This is a sad and pretty deep story, it contains rape, incest and death. Its not a fairy tale romance, its a lot more complicated and has alot of Adult-content. I hope it does interest people however and makes for a good read. Let me know if i should continue it. **

_Heal me:Chapter 1_

_I felt it, with my eyes closed and my body stiff, i felt him push inside me. His thick, ugly, dirty tool was inside me. I had learnt by now that even if i cried and screamed, no-one would help me. So i just laid there, silent tears of pain and shame rolling down my cheeks. I waited for him to finish, for him to leave so i could take a long hot shower. But i knew, i knew it wouldn't be enough to get the dirty feel of him off of me or out of me. _

_As he was leaving i heard his deep, smokey voice grumble "as good as always". I ran to the sink, my stomach emptying out the little food i had inside. I no longer had an appetite, food just tasted stale and dry to me. I stepped into the shower, running the water so hot that most people would find it excruciating. _

_As i stood under the hot water, scrubbing away at my skin, i went to clean my lower area. I heaved once more, just the thought of that area of my body made me sick. I scrubbed and cleaned numbly at it, still crying over what was happening to my life. _

_Once i felt like i couldn't clean anymore i stepped out into the bathroom before quickly running back into my room. I got changed into my school uniform and did my hair and make-up. _

_Looking at myself in the mirror i could see it, i could see the long deep gash at the side if my face, all around was purple. Now looking it at i can feel the pain, and it hurt like fuck. I guess i was too numb to realize it was still there._

_I went downstairs to the smell of cigarets and coffee._

_"Morning honey, heres your iced tea." I heard my mum say as i turn towards the kitchen. _

_My eyes catch his, his sick pervy smirk directed my way._

_"Morning Mum..Dad". _


	2. Chapter 2: 5 years later

_Heal Me: Chapter 2_

**5 years later**

"Erika Hatsuka, this is the final straw! Not only did you curse in class but you also started ANOTHER fight! That's the 8th one this year, and we only started 3 months ago!" My foster mum, Lillian, yelled. Her chubby, aged face red with anger.

I was sat at the kitchen table, I had just been kicked out of my 6th school. You think this was the first time this ever happened? Bull shit. This happens almost every semester. I try to controle my anger, I really do. But there are always some blond headed-know it all- self centered- Bitches who know how to push my god damn buttons.

I know I know, 'violence is never the answer'-HA! Who ever said that was a coward and probably never threw a punch in their life. Looking back to it I smirked in satisfaction as I once again heared her pretty, plastic nose crack against my fist.

"ERIKA! Are you proud of yourself? Is that why your smirking?!" Lillian raged again, but the smirk never left my face. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Lilly, Relax. That bitch deserved it and I can always go to another school. I have the grades" I reasoned with her.

"No Erika, its not about the grades. Your smart, the top of your class and even your school. But no school will accept a dilinquent who was expelled from 6 schools for violence." She looked dejected, her eyes worried. I knew she was right, no school would accept me. Im violent, short-tempered and I don't listen to anyone. I was messed up in so many ways.

"I think its time you lived with your family in Tokyo."

Lillian once told me I had family in Tokyo.

The Higurashi family owned a shrine near the center of tokyo, there were only 4 of them I think. Yuma Higurashi was my biological mothers baby sister. She has a daughter who was a year older than me and a son who was 3 years my junior. There was also Gramps, my gramps. I had met him once when I was a child. He was so nice and interesting, he would tell me stories about demons and legands. Those were the only good memories of my childhood.

I walked upstairs without a word, knowing she meant it and to be honest I didn't care. This wasn't my home, I had no home. She wasn't my family, and neither were they. I had no family. I was an orphan, and I sure as hell know that wasn't going to change. Even if we were related by blood.


	3. Chapter 3: Erika Hatsuka

**Heal me: Chapter 3: Erika Hatsuka**

I was sat on the train with my small suitcase and guitar on the seats infornt of me. Best way to stop people from sitting next to you. What? Im anti-social. Or so everyone says.

I was on my way to Tokyo to move in with my 'family'. I mean we may be blood-related but where have they been throughout the years? Not helping me, I know that for sure. But im not bitter, I still know how to be grateful and polite. Sometimes anyway.

Speaking of politness, I never introduced myself. I'm Erika Hatsuka, Im 17 years old and im an orphan. My parents left me 4 years ago at some circus, yeah I guess I should have know since they had never taken me anywhere like that before. But i don't like remembering that stuff.

I'm 5'1, yeah im small! But Im much stronger than I look. I have dark red hair and crystal blue eyes, which is very unusual for a japanese girl. My skin is as pale as milk and my eyes are big and doll-like, with my size im an easy target for jealous girls and get underestimated a lot. I have 36DD breasts which contrasts greatly with my small frame, but what can I say? Im proud of mama's jugs!

Im also pretty crude, so get used to it.

Now that the introduction it over, we have finally arrived at tokyo trainstation. I pick up my things and get off the train, but that's not before a large beefy hand finds its way to my behind.

Not even a second after it lands on my denim-clad behind, I turn and give a powerful kick in the nuts of the middle aged guy who dared to touch me.

"Gghhff.." he groans, falling to the floor and holding himself.

I walk away, receiving a few stares as I make my way towards the entrance of the trainstation, muttering about the disgusting pervert still crying in pain.

Hey, I did say I was stronger than I look.

I instantly redognise my aunt, standing with an elderly man whos back is so badly hunched over he reminds me of Quasimodo.

Here they are, my 'family'. Best get this overwith so I can have a nice hot bath and go to sleep, im exausted.

"Autnie Yuma, Gramps." I say as I stand in front of them.

"Erika!" Gramps wraps me in a tight hug which I respond to by being perfectly stiff.

The woman, my aunt, walks towards me with hesitation. I know what she is thinking. _I look exactly like my father_. The devil. Satan.

"Erika." She mumbles. I could see it in her eyes.

_She was scared of me._


	4. Chapter 4: Down the well

**Chapter 4: Down the well and into a new era**

Once we had gotten out of the packed car we headed up the 1 thousand steps towards the shrine. Gramps was twittering about something, I don't know I wasn't listening. All I was listening to was the harsh argument going on at the top of the stairs.

"INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU COME TO MY SCHOOL?! WHAT IF PEOPLE SAW YOU?!" a dark haired girl screamed, she wore a disgusting green uniform but that didn't deteriorate her beauty. She had a natural beauty where she didn't need make up to improve her looks, actually I think it would just ruin them.

Her hair was a long midnight black, her eyes were big and hazel, she was tall but it was well proportioned with her lean body.

The guy opposite her was a tall guy with long silver hair, a red kimono and a purple bandana. His arms were crossed into his kimono sleeves and he had a very irritated look on his face.

"BECAUSE KAGOME WE NEED YOU BACK TO DETECT THE SHARDS, YOUR JUST WASTING EVERYONES TIME HERE!" He screamed back, towering over her.

"INUYASHA! SIT! SIT BOY! SIT!" and with that his some-what handsome face was slammed into the dirt repeatedly.

"Kagome!" My aunt exclaimed.

Kagome looked towards us and her eyes widened when they landed on me, she paled like it was something I wasn't supposed to see. Which I guess it wasn't, a lovers' quarrel and all. Plus just from her words he was slamming to the ground, yeah not odd at all.

"Oh..erm you must be Erika, I'm Kagome your cousin." She quickly rushed to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey." I reply, and once she lets go I make my way towards the house. But not before taking a look at the large crater the poor boy was still in.

I looked back at Kagome with a smirk.

"Nice job."

I still wonder how she did it, magic trick perhaps. A spell? I'm not crazy but I do believe in magic, to some extent at least.

I walk slower to let gramps catch up to me, still going on about god knows what. My aunty is back talking to an annoyed Kagome and a livid silver-haired boy.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!?"

"SIT BOY".

Maybe living here won't be too bad; I mean I have a great source of entertainment.

Gramps opens the door and a small boy, couldn't be past 12, comes running towards me. Okay what is with this family and hugging!? I have never been hugged to much in my life.

"You must be Erika, Im Sota." He smiles widely at me. I may not be a nice person but I love kids a lot, and he is adorable.

"Hey kid." I ruffle his short black hair, the same color as Kagomes and my aunts.

"I'm going to go make some tea, Sota please show Erika to her room." Gramps requests and walks away into what I presume is a kitchen.

"This way Erika." He directs me down a flight of stairs into what I presume to be a basement.

"Mum said you would like it here, but personally I think it's scary." He shivers when he looks into the big, dark empty space with a double bed, a joint bathroom, a wardrobe and a black secondhand couch.

It was slightly scary, the walls were dark grey, the ceiling had patches of where the paint was peeling off, the floor was grey concrete and it only had 2 small windows on the far left side of the room. It was so plain.

Yep. I was right. This lady is scared of me and hates me. I wouldn't blame her, I'm not friendly or beautiful or good at anything. From what I was told, my dad did something to her when my mum was pregnant with me. That's all I know though. But whatever, I don't plan on staying here too long.

"Thank you Sota." I ruffle his hair once more before heading off down the stairs to put my things about the room. I dumped my guitar on the bed, along with my suitcase. I didn't have much but I can always go shopping if I need something.

I quickly get unchanged, leaving me nude in the cold room. I turn to get my towel that I brought with me to find a pair of big, golden, pervy eyes looking at me. It was the guy Kagome had referred to as inu..inu..inu-whatever. His mouth was open and I could see the faint outline of fangs and some slight drool escaping his mouth.

"AHHHHH! GO AWAY YOU FREAK!" I screamed at him, quickly covering myself with the towel and running into the bathroom, slamming the door as quickly as possible.

What the hell? Why was he drooling? Was he some sort of dog? I laughed a humorless laugh then, all men are dogs Erika.

I finally took a good look at the bathroom, as opposed to the bedroom it was amazing! It had a large bath and a shower head connecting to the wall besides it. I quickly got the bath ready and had just got in when I heard Kagomes voice again.

"WHAT were you doing Inuyasha!?" she yelled. Seriously all they do it yell?

"Kagome, listen, she was just there and I happened to look, it wasn't like I liked it at all".

Huh? Seriously you frickin' mutt? That patch of drool outside the window begs to differ.

I tune them out and soon get up to get dressed into my pajamas. It was still early but I was very tired. The arguing had long ago ceased and it was all quiet and peaceful.

I smiled once I got into the bed, finally able to get some much needed sleep.

…..4 hours later….

I woke up to a sudden noise outside my window, sort of like a growling. What?

I quickly got up and put a robe over myself and slipped on my boots before heading up the stairs and outside the front door. The growling was louder now, but it didn't sound threatening at all. When I looked towards a small hut besides a large tree I noticed a blood trail. A rather large blood trail with large bloody paw prints leading into the small hut.

As I open the door I feel a strong wind of heat blast towards me from inside, making my hair come out from its already loose bun. Ignoring my long curly hair, I slip inside. Inside was an old worn out well, and beside it was the very beast I was looking for.

He was the most beautiful dog I has ever seen in my life. He was very big, bigger than a Great Dane, his hair was black and long with red patches covering his feet like little boots, and his eyes were the same color as mine. When I looked into his eyes he stopped growling, but started whimpering instead. One of his paws was bended in an odd way and it was bleeding profusely, he looked like he had been hit by a car.

"Hold on baby, let me have a look" I walked towards him, still holding his eyes with mine. I bent down and took a look at his poor paw. He nudged me with his large snout and looked at me with begging eyes.

_Help me._

Huh?

_Please, help me._

Was this dog talking to me? No I was just over tired.

I look his paw carefully in mine looked at him.

"How?" it may be crazy but I wanted to help, even if my mind was playing tricks on me.

_Magic, use your magic._

"What magic?" I looked at him quizzingly. Suddenly a light blue glow emitted from my hand that was holding his paw, it snaked around it like smoke and suddenly his paw started to heal.

What's happening?

_Your magic._

The canine responded and before I knew what was happening he lifted me with his large mouth and threw me into the well.

Before everything went black I saw him jump in after me, his long hair fanning around him, making him even more beautiful.

**ALRIGHT! I know this was a crappy chapter but I'm sick, stuck writing in this horrible study and in a terribly uncomfy chair. If anyone wants to help me with my chapters then please do, thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
